


Electric Blue

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gift Fic, Lime, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Shounen-ai, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Shoori--I cannot stand one more freaking boarding school rooming assignment with Heero Yuy. I can't. I can't go another day  much less weeks  sharing a room with him. Watching him study, dress…sleep…undress…hearing him breathe bare feet away from me…knowing he's there…all warm and flushed with sleep…knowing that if I just crossed the few feet separating us I could touch him…could run my hands over him and…





	Electric Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> A/N: Merry Christmas, Aoe!! Here, for your very much present-fulfillment, is my first ever 2+1. Not a hint of Trowa in the whole thing. It's pure Duo/Heero.

Damn. He does this to me on purpose. I _know_ he does. He's always liked fucking with me, sticking me with these little situations that I have to deal with, that I can't prove he arranged to make my life hell.  
  
I don't need proof this time. Next time I see him I'm going to punch the old bastard right in that over-sized schnoz of his. I swear I am.  
  
I cannot stand one more freaking boarding school rooming assignment with Heero Yuy. I can't. I can't go another day ­ much less weeks ­ sharing a room with him. Watching him study, dress…sleep…undress…hearing him breathe bare feet away from me…knowing he's there…all warm and flushed with sleep…knowing that if I just crossed the few feet separating us I could touch him…could run my hands over him and…  
  
Jesus tap-dancing Christ. I'll get you, G. I swear to God, I'll get you for this one.  
  
_If a boy had a chance, a chance with someone like you_  
  
Sometimes, it's wonderful. Sometimes he listens to me while I talk; sometimes he even looks at me, like he gives a crap about whatever drivel I'm blabbing on about.  
  
Sometimes he talks back to me. Ok, so it's usually about homework or missions, but it's conversation.  
  
Last night, in the dark after lights out, he started a conversation. We talked about flying. He told me that when he flies he feels free. I feel the same way, and told him. Told him that when I was flying, I felt like I could make a difference, that I wasn't stuck, trapped, in the rut the world's become. I told him I understood.  
  
He was quiet for a minute, then he said, "Yeah. I thought you might."  
  
That was wonderful. I thought, just for that minute, that maybe…maybe we could be ­ maybe we _were_ ­ friends.

_Are you gonna break his heart, let him cry for the moon  
_

Then, this morning, it was back to normal. I suggested that we go hang out, shoot some hoops. So now he's glaring at me and telling me about how hopeless I am.  
  
"…major project is due on Friday."  
  
"Come on, Heero. It's just homework. There's plenty of time to…"  
  
"I have work to accomplish."  
  
"Do you ever _not_ have work to accomplish, Yuy?"  
  
Whoops. That was out loud.  
  
He's glaring at me, his fist clenched. My, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.  
  
"Unlike you, Maxwell, I pay attention to the mission. I don't have time to waste with you…"  
  
Time to waste with me.  
  
Why don't you just punch me? It probably wouldn't hurt as much.  
  
"Ok, ok. Message received. I'll stop bugging you." I turn on my side on my bed, grabbing some book ­ I don't even know which it is ­ to stare at while I try to compose myself. Why should I care what he says? He's probably not even trying to be insulting ­ that's just the way he is.  
  
I thought maybe we were becoming friends.  
  
I guess not.

_Are you hiding somewhere behind those eyes?  
_

"Duo."  
  
"Yeah?" I reply, not turning around. I page through the book ­ it's Earth History. Bad choice ­ I already read nine chapters ahead. Ho hum. Going for ten, I guess.  
  
He doesn't answer. I sigh loudly, and turn my head to look at him.  
  
He's staring at me. I start, physically jolted by the expression in his eyes. He looks…lost. Heero's never at a loss for anything, but now…  
  
He jerks his head away, staring at his computer.  
  
"Sorry," he mutters, staring at the screen.  
  
Well, I'll be damned.  
  
The phone rings. It must be Satan, calling to inform us that Hell has frozen over.  
  
He picks it up, turning his back on me, and speaks in a flat voice to the person on the other end. From his end of the conversation, I gather it's one of the girls that follows him around, suggesting they form a study group. He refuses in his usual curt fashion, hangs up, and studiously ignores me as he begins to type.  
  
Heero Yuy, man of control.  
  
I don't know, though. Two glimpes in two days behind the Iron Curtain. The game's afoot.  
  
_I just freeze everytime you see through me_  
  
"You're done, aren't you?"  
  
I look up from the chapter I'm reading (eleven ahead and counting) and frown up at him. "Huh?" I ask brilliantly.  
  
"The project due Friday," he clarifies, gesturing at his computer screen. "You're done with it already, aren't you?"  
  
Shit! How'd he know that? "Uh…well…" Great job, Maxwell. You cover like a pro.  
  
He turns and stares at me, his gaze piercing. All remnants of coherency I might have been clinging to slip away. "How long did it take you to finish?" he asks quietly.  
  
"Uh….not too long," I manage weakly. I want to look away, but I can't.  
  
"You give off the impression that you blow off your schoolwork, but you don't," he notes. "I don't think you've ever missed an assignment in one of our classes."  
  
I'm speechless. Call the undertaker; I must be dead. How does he know that? Why would he bother to notice a thing like that?  
  
He frowns at me after a moment in which I can only stare at him. "Well?" he barks. "Are you going to help me figure this out or are you going to sit there looking stupid?" he demands, gesturing at the screen.

_and it's all over you, electric blue.  
_

Not the most gracious appeal for help I've ever heard, but I guess I do look kind of stupid, gawking at him like that.  
  
But it's his fault. What else am I supposed to do when he's staring at me like that…when those gorgeous eyes are fixed on me…when he's talking about me.  
  
He knows…he knows something about me. Something that's not obvious.  
  
He bothered to notice.

_On my knees, help me baby,  
_

"…not that big a deal, really, Heero. The biggest part of it is determining what caused the behavior of the people involved, and how to treat them. The rest is just writing up the recommendation."  
  
It's a psych. project. We have case studies of all these people, and you have to figure out what disorder they have from the information in the study, justify it, make a recommendation and write the whole thing up.  
  
I kind of liked it. I liked reading the life stories of all these people, reading about whatever they did that earned them a psychiatric evaluation, and figuring out what was wrong with them and how they could be helped. But Heero's treating it like it's nuclear physics.  
  
"They just don't behave logically," he insists stubbornly.  
  
"That's kind of the point, Hee-chan," I point out grinning at him. "It's easy, though…"  
  
"For you, maybe," he interrupts.  
  
"No, really, it's no big deal. You just…"  
  
"It is, though," he interrupts. "It's just easy for you because you're smarter than me."  
  
I stare at him, gaping like a fish out of water again. Me, smarter than Heero Yuy? Where in the hell would he get an idea like that? He's the freaking genius. I'm just a gutter brat whose schooling began and ended with the third grade.  
  
He's staring at me again. With those eyes. God, Heero, help me out here…don't do this if you don't…  
  
_tell me what can i do, electric blue._  
  
"…one, maybe I can do the others."  
  
"What…huh?" I guess he was talking. I didn't hear what he said. I was too bowled over by the idea that Heero Yuy thinks I'm something other than a total idiot.  
  
He stares at me for a minute, and for just that minute, I see it…deep in those eyes…  
  
"I said, maybe if you showed me how to work out one, I could do the others."  
  
"Oh. Sure. Yeah. Good plan."  
  
Anything you want, Heero. Just…keep looking at me.

_Oh I had a dream, For a moment I believed it was true  
_

I go through the list, explaining the difference between an obsession and a compulsion, between depressive and manic states, between a learning disability and a learning disorder…but I don't hear what I'm saying.  
  
That look…in those eyes…  
  
It's gone now. It was probably never there.  
  
It looked like…  
  
Desire.

_Oh I'd have given anything just to be there with you  
_

Can't be. Can't possibly be.  
  
I'm projecting. That's another thing I learned in psych.  
  
He wants my help with this project. He doesn't want to jump my bones.  
  
Damn, I'd do his homework for the rest of his life if he would.

_Are you hiding somewhere behind those eyes?  
_

"Do you see now, Heero?"  
  
He's silent. He's looking at me again, staring at me, not the computer screen and the nice little data analysis table we just made up.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yeah," he says slowly, still staring at me. "I see."  
  
Damn! What is he trying to do to me?  
  
_I just freeze everytime you see through me_  
  
"I…uh…good. You think you can do the rest?" I stammer. I'm not winning any prizes for eloquence here.  
  
"Yes," he says flatly, turning away from me, staring back at the computer screen.  
  
"Ok, then." I wait for a moment, but he continues to stare at the screen. He doesn't type or anything, he's just looking at it.  
  
At it.  
  
Not at me.  
  
Oh, well.  
  
"Ok. Right. I'll just be…over here."  
  
I turn away, and wander back toward my bed. I'm about to throw myself back on top of the rumpled covers, when his voice stops me.  
  
"How are you at Restoration Drama?"

_and it's all over you, electric blue.  
_

Be careful what you ask for, I guess. I was just sitting here drooling over him, thinking that I'd do all his homework if he'd only pay attention to me…and now I've done most of it.  
  
Well, not done it. The perfect Heero Yuy would never let anyone else actually do his homework. But he doesn't seem above having someone explain it all to him.  
  
I've spent the entire day on schoolwork, and it's not even my own schoolwork.  
  
I even skipped lunch.  
  
I should be pissed.  
  
But as I watch him smirk at the computer screen as he types the last line of his paper on Restoration Drama (Incidentally, what a stupid subject to make people study. Who gives a crap about Restoration Drama? How is this going to help us? Add it to the list of things to smack G for), I'm not mad.  
  
Not mad at all.

_In too deep, standing here waiting  
_

He sighs, signs off and decisively closes the cover of his laptop.  
  
Damn. It _is_ a red-letter day. I don't think he's closed that damn thing since we got to this school, three weeks ago.  
  
He runs his hands through his already tousled hair and sighs again. He twists his head, his fingers sliding down out of his hair down to his neck, unconsciously massaging the tightness out of it.  
  
I stare at him, watching his fingers move over the firm skin of his neck…and my mouth dries out.  
  
My hands tremble.  
  
My…well, my ‘stomach' tightens. Or something.  
  
He's not even fucking trying, and he's the most incredibly enticing thing in the world.  
  
He turns and looks up at me, tilting his head curiously when he sees me staring down at him.  
  
I probably have my mouth open.  
  
I probably look like a moron.  
  
But I can't help it. I can't move away. I can't stop staring at him.

_as I'm breaking into, electric blue.  
_

He stares back up at me, and his forehead draws together in a sort of frown, and I brace myself.  
  
He's going to snap at me.  
  
Yell at me.  
  
Tell me to get out of his space.  
  
And who can blame him? I'm standing here drooling down at him like some kind of fool. I'd want me to go the hell away too, if I were him.  
  
But what he does is so amazing, so incredible, so unexpected, that my heart literally stops.  
  
Just for a few seconds, of course. But it does.  
  
He smiles up at me. "Thanks," he says simply, his eyes warm with…appreciation? He's smiling at me, and he's grateful to me? All at the same time?  
  
Better get back to a church. The Apocalypse is nigh, and I haven't been to confession in seven years.  
  
_I can see, can see that it may be  
just a vision of you, electric blue._  
  
I can't stop staring at him.  
  
He is so amazingly beautiful when he smiles.  
  
He almost never does…can't blame him, really. In his worldview, there's not much to smile about.  
  
But he's smiling now.  
  
At me.  
  
And I can't stop staring at him.  
  
_On my knees, help me baby,_  
  
As I continue to stare at him, the smile fades.  
  
Again, I'm not surprised. If I was staring at me like a fish out of water, I'd wonder what the hell was going on, too.  
  
Especially if I was staring at me. Quite a logistical feat, that would be.  
  
Christ, Maxwell, get a grip!  
  
I can't help it. Noone's ever affected me the way he does without even trying.  
  
I wish…I wish he'd give me some kind of sign. Some kind of hint.  
  
Maybe a manual: "Approaching the Wild Yuy in Its Natural Environment."  
  
_tell me what can I do, electric blue._  
  
Anything, really.  
  
I don't even know for sure most of the time if he wants to talk to me, or if he wants me to leave him the hell alone.  
  
His smile disappears completely, and he turns away.  
  
Well. I guess that answers my question.  
  
We're done with his homework, so there's no more reason to talk to me.  
  
I should be annoyed that he used me. That should really piss me off.  
  
But I'm not. I mean, it's progress, right? At least he paid some bit of attention to me.  
  
Maybe he's warming to me. These things take time after all.  
  
What things?  
  
Come on, Heero, give me a break, man! Geez!

 _(help me baby)_  
  
_Someone_ give me a sign. Sister Helen used to say if you looked to God, he'd tell you what to do.  
  
The only person who tells me what to do is G. And while the initial is right, if he's the one running the whole celestial show, we're all fucked.  
  
Heero's busy stacking his books, aligning everything at precisely even angles on his desk.  
  
His back is perfectly straight. Another precise angle. 180 degrees.  
  
I wish... I wish he'd bend a little. Just a little, for me.

_Are you hiding somewhere behind those eyes?_

He turns around suddenly, and looks at me again.  
  
He's not smiling, but he doesn't look angry.  
  
God, he has such... amazing eyes. So blue.  
  
Lots of people have blue eyes. But noone I've ever known had eyes that were... such a perfect, amazing shade.  
  
After looking into his eyes for awhile, you feel like noone else in the world should be able to describe their eyes as blue. Only him.  
  
But it's so... frustrating. He's so frustrating. His eyes are... well, it's stupid, but they're like the ocean. You stare at it, and it's just smooth and flat and blue.  
  
But you know ­ you know ­ there's tons of stuff beneath that calm blue surface. You just can't see it.  
  
He's just like the ocean. I mean, there's not fish and coral and turtles and stuff behind his eyes.  
  
But there's... so much, that he just won't let anyone see.  
  
Won't let _me_ see.  
  
_I just freeze everytime you see through me_  
  
He speaks suddenly.  
  
"You look at me all the time."  
  
I just stare at him some more.  
  
Christ, I'm supposed to be the loud one. Why can't I think of anything to say to him?  
  
"Why?"  
  
Why. Why do I stare at him.  
  
I have a thousand answers to that question.  
  
You're beautiful.  
  
You're fascinating.  
  
I want you.  
  
I like you.  
  
And I can't think of a god-damned thing to say.

_and it's all over you, electric blue._

"Duo?"  
  
My name. He almost never calls me by my name.  
  
I need to say something. Make a joke, or a smart comment, or something.  
  
This is getting way out of hand.  
  
But I still can't... can't speak, can't think... I just stare at him.  
  
I've never wanted to talk to someone the way that I want to talk to him.  
  
And he's the only thing in the world that has ever rendered me speechless.

_In too deep, standing here waiting_

I need to make a joke! I need to say something to diffuse this, to stop this. It's too intense... it's going to go somewhere I can't take it back from.  
  
If I say anything now, anything that's not some stupid, silly comment, I'm going to say something I can't take back.  
  
It won't be the same again.  
  
I might wreck it... this little bit of... if not friendship, at least... friendliness that we've managed to develop over the last few days.  
  
Help me out here, man! Give me an out... say something... just stop staring at me!  
  
_as I'm breaking into, electric blue._  
  
His expression changes ­ it gets even harder, even blanker.  
  
He's pissed at me. He's going to turn away, and open the fucking computer again, and shut me out.  
  
My window of opportunity has just slammed shut on my fingers.  
  
Who the fuck am I kidding? It didn't slam shut on my fingers. I was too damn chicken to get anywhere near it.  
  
He opens his mouth to speak. Here it comes...   
  
"Want to go shoot hoops now?"

_I can see, can see that it may be  
just a vision of you, electric blue. _

Groaning, I throw myself on top of my bed. Dimly, I hear the door slam behind me.  
  
He plays basketball just like he does everything else.  
  
With extreme thoroughness.  
  
Christ alive.  
  
I think I'm going to die.  
  
"I can't believe you're tired already."  
  
Amusement? Is that amusement I hear in Mr. "Life is Serious Business" Yuy's voice?  
  
Of course.  
  
He's laughing at me.  
  
But it's ok.  
  
I grin, muttering into my pillow. "I haven't eaten all day. I'm going to pass out."  
  
He laughs. My God, he actually _laughs_.  
  
"Baka," he snorts. "You eat enough every day to keep you alive for a month."  
  
I turn my head to glare at him, and my breath catches in my throat.  
  
I thought he looked good before. Now, in a T-shirt plastered to his chest with sweat, shorts, face flushed, hair even more tousled than usual, blue eyes bright with laughter...   
  
Good thing I'm lying on my front. It might be painful, but at least it's hidden.  
  
_On my knees, help me baby,  
tell me what can I do, electric blue._  
  
Suddenly, I don't know how much more of this I can stand. I stare at him for a minute, then turn my head away, burying it in my pillow.  
  
This is so stupid. _I'm_ so stupid.  
  
But I... want him so much.  
  
Not just in a physical way, even though I certainly wouldn't say no if he were to jump my bones.  
  
But... I want him to smile at me all the time like he was a minute ago.  
  
I want to have conversations like the one we had last night in the dark.  
  
I want to be... close to him.  
  
I want him to like me.  
  
I want to have the right to like him.  
  
And God... I want him to want that like I do.  
  
Please, Heero. Please help me. Please don't do this to me anymore.

_I just freeze everytime you see through me_

"You're upset."  
  
I can't help responding to the note of concern in his voice. I turn my head to look up at him, and he's standing right by my bed, staring down at me.  
  
He's frowning, but it's not his usual "The Weight of the World Rests on My Shoulders" frown.  
  
He looks... unhappy. Worried.  
  
Worried about me.

_and it's all over you, electric blue._

"It's my fault isn't it?"  
  
I stare up at him, but he looks away, staring at the floor. His words are as flat and as bare of inflection as usual, but I catch a hint of... unhappiness? regret?... in the deep voice I've become so sensitized to.  
  
"I'm sorry for... whatever I did. I didn't mean... "  
  
He trails off, but not before I can become completely and totally shocked by the closest thing to an apology I have ever heard from Heero Yuy.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you upset," he says suddenly in a rush, turning away.  
  
"Heero!" I almost shout his name, pushing myself in a sitting position. I don't want him to turn away from me again.  
  
He turns back and frowns at me, and it's his usual irritated frown this time. He's trying to hide again.  
  
I don't want to let him.  
  
"Heero... you didn't upset me," I manage lamely. "I... " I bite my lip, appalled at what I almost said.

_In too deep, standing here waiting_

He stares at me, the frown smoothing away, and, for once, he looks his age. The weary look so often present in his eyes is gone, replaced by something like... hope?  
  
"You what?" he asks after a moment, his voice guarded.  
  
"I... had a fun day," I spit out stupidly. "I... liked it."  
  
He stares at me for a minute, his eyes darkening slightly. He looks... disappointed? Could he have wanted to hear more?  
  
Is this the Heero Yuy version of a signal? A sign?  
  
I mean... it's not like the guy could ever make a pass, now that I think about it. He's too damn repressed. He probably wouldn't even know how to go about it.  
  
_as I'm breaking into, electric blue._  
  
He keeps staring at me, not looking away, and I can see it more clearly now. He's letting me see it, showing it to me.  
  
Desperation. Need.  
  
I am stupid. He wants the same things I do.  
  
And if I'm afraid of rejection... Christ, he must be petrified.  
  
But Perfect Soldiers don't get petrified.  
  
He must be totally fucked up.  
  
I feel my lips start to curl in a smile.  
  
Heero Yuy just played basketball with me for two hours.  
  
And it was his idea.  
  
How much more of a sign from God do I need?

_I can see, can see that it may be_

"Heero?" I don't know if he'll hear the question in my voice.  
  
But... I'm right. I'm almost positive I'm right.

_just a vision of you, electric blue._

He stares at me.  
  
There's a storm over the ocean now. The calm waters are gone, and everything below is stirred up and rising to the surface.

_On my knees, help me baby,_

I sit up and throw my legs over the edge of the bed. He's so close that we're almost touching. I can feel the heat radiate off his body.  
  
He's so tense he's almost trembling, but he doesn't move.  
  
Come _on_ , Heero. Meet me partway.

_tell me what can i do, electric blue._

I push myself to my feet. He doesn't move back, and I can feel his body brushing against mine.  
  
I almost shiver at the feather-light contact.  
  
I lift my hand, and slowly - giving him time to move or tell me to stop or break my wrist - slowly settle the palm of my hand against his cheek.  
  
I brush my fingers over his cheek, feeling the softness of his skin.  
  
Well... he let me do that.  
  
I lean toward him, and slowly move my lips toward his.  
  
We're almost exactly the same height, so I don't have to reach.  
  
It's perfect.  
  
I brush my lips lightly against his, applying barely any pressure at all.  
  
I pull back and look at him.  
  
He's staring at me. The storm is still raging, but it's calmed slightly.  
  
I lean forward again. I kiss him harder this time.  
  
I pull back.

_Electric blue_

He's staring at me. The storm has stopped, but the clouds are still there. Doubt, indecision, worry... a trace of fear.  
  
I step up to him, so that our bodies are pressed together. Slowly, I put my arms around him. I run the fingers of one hand through his hair, feeling the silky tresses against my skin.  
  
I press my lips to his, hard, and demandingly force my tongue past his lips. I moan into his mouth as I taste him for the first time. I moan again as he tentatively brushes his tongue against mine, the light, gentle kiss sending waves of feeling through me.

_Electric blue_

I pull back and stare at him. His eyes are closed, but slowly they flutter open.  
  
And he smiles again.  
  
The storm has passed. The clouds are gone.  
  
Smooth sailing.

_Electric blue_

~owari


End file.
